1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to integral keyboard assemblies, and more particularly, to a keyboard assembly for use with a portable computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to continuous development of technology and information propagation, computer equipment plays an important role in the daily life of people nowadays. At present, commercially available computer equipment, whether it is a desktop personal computer (desktop PC), an all-in-one computer, or a portable personal computer (portable PC), is usually operated by an important hardware peripheral interface—a keyboard. A portable computer, in particular, can hardly efficiently work without a keyboard.
Referring to FIG. 1, there is shown a schematic view of a conventional portable computer 10. As shown in FIG. 1, a keyboard 11 disposed on the portable computer 10 is inserted into a computer body 12 from the exterior side thereof, after the computer body 12 has been assembled. Consequently, there is a gap between the computer body 12 and the keyboard 11 such assembled. Due to the gap, ambient dust and dirt/grease on a user's hands are likely to be grasped by the gap or further go deep below the keyboard 11 via the gap. As a result, invasion of dust into the portable computer 10 poses a problem with cleaning.
Furthermore, since the appearance of portable computers and casing design are gaining an increasingly great sense of technology, casings nicely furnished with a touch of metal are in wide use with the portable computers 10. Nonetheless, the plastic touch of the keyboard 11 remains unchanged. Hence, the casing and the keyboard 11 are neither equal in tactility nor compatible in appearance. As a result, the portable computer 10 is neither consistent in integrity of appearance nor attractive to buyers.